


Amaryllis

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Courtship, Established Relationship, Ferdibertsecretsanta2019, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Ferdinand is the kind of person who can transform even a simple invitation to take tea - and coffee in that particular case - into a real ceremony. And to be honest, Hubert doesn't find him annoying anymore.He had become accustomed to his personality and Ferdinand himself seemed to have put aside most of his pompous and solemn attitudes to embrace a much more easy going behavior.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ferdiebert Secret Santa 2019 Edition





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minoriaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoriaki/gifts).



> **Characters:** Ferdinand Von Aegir, Hubert Von Vestra  
>  **Pairing:** Ferdibert  
>  **Rating:** SFW  
>  **Words:** 1210  
>  **Prompt:** Give me some soft shit! I actually write a florist AU and that'd be cool, but I'd also be over the moon with something related to them proposing, or just flower-related in general. I just want them being happy and in love.  
>  **Notes:**  
>  \- It was hard to work on it due to an IRL problem, but in the end I'm here and this super fluffy fic is all for Olivier <3 It's difficult to stop thinking in italian while I write in english, but I hope you like it!  
>  _\- Rysalka_ is a region of the Empire, not far from Ferdinand’s territories. Obviously the flower thing is invented XD  
> \- The Amaryllis symbolizes courtship… I think XD  
> \- Thanks to Mothie, my wonderful beta. Thanks, thanks and again thanks!

Ferdinand is the kind of person who can transform even a simple invitation to take tea - and coffee in that particular case - into a real ceremony. And to be honest, Hubert doesn't find him annoying anymore.

He had become accustomed to his personality and Ferdinand himself seemed to have put aside most of his pompous and solemn attitudes to embrace a much more easy going behavior.

In any case, when Hubert takes a seat at the table set up for the occasion of that afternoon invitation, he can't help but notice how much Ferdinand's attitude is too ceremonious and nervous.

He studies him carefully while pouring coffee and tea into porcelain cups. The first for Ferdinand himself and the second for Hubert, a sort of exchange between their favorite drinks. It had been a fixed appointment since the days of the academy, which had become a peaceful moment far from their work with the Empire.

For this reason Hubert immediately understands that something is wrong. Ferdinand is elegant but rigid, and Hubert, staring at him almost insistently, cannot help but wishing to see in his expression an answer to the reason for his behavior...  _ failing miserably. _

He frowns a little and waits for Ferdinand to sit down to investigate and get the answers he was looking for.

Normally, this Hubert has to admit it, he would literally have done  _ "his business" _ , but he isn’t able to do it when Ferdinand is the subject of his doubts. Ferdinand is his only friend, the most important if he must be sincere, and that sort of concern is only a natural evolution of their relationship.

«There is something that troubles you» he begins as soon as the other takes a clearly rigid movement.

Ferdinand shows surprised at his statement, but in the end he bends his lips in a smile.

«I really can't hide anything from you, can I?» he asks, moving his long hair from his face with an elegant gesture.

«No» Hubert confirms, continuing to fix him seriously, waiting for an articulated answer for his previous affirmation.

Ferdinand takes a deep breath, putting two teaspoons of sugar inside his cup of coffee - he still didn't like the excessively bitter taste, but he had found a way to appreciate the various blends that Hubert had offered him.

«We've known each other for many years now» he resumes, «and the moments I spend here with you are precious. And you know these aren’t just words left in the wind... I really care about you, Hubie».

Hubert emits a low  _ ‘mh’ _ , to encourage him to talk again. He isn’t sure if he knows where the other wants to go with his speech, but he seems extremely serious.

However, Hubert can make some assumptions. Maybe Ferdinand had had an argument with someone who had dared to question Hubert’s work - sometimes to the limit of legality -, or had questioned their friendship. There are many possibilities and all of them go to touch the loyalty that Ferdinand has always shown towards him.

In any case, Hubert said to himself, if by chance someone has actually dared to upset his companion in that way… that someone would have known the real terror.

«For the bond that unites us and for the esteem I have for you, I wish to do things well and according to tradition» starts again Ferdinand. He bends a little to pick up something from the floor that has remained carefully hidden from Hubert's eyes.

When he straightens up, he has two flowers in his hands with scarlet petals, tied together by an elegant orange velvet ribbon bearing the Aegir's family crest.

Hubert remains speechless, but he takes very little to understand the reality of the facts.

He doesn’t know that flower - he has never been interested in botany, he has always considered that knowledge as superfluous - but he knows well what tradition Ferdinand is referring to.

«These are Rysalka’s Amaryllis» explains Ferdinand, «and as tradition dictates, I give them to you, because is my desire to start courting you».

Despite the solemn tone, Hubert clearly hears Ferdinand's voice tremble a little from the tension.

At that moment everything in Hubert's eyes appears to be tremendously clearer and more obvious, so much so that he feels his face flush with embarrassment - and he mentally insults his pale skin which made his reaction too obvious.

He tries to give himself some composure, and then he accepts without saying anything the two flowers that Ferdinand is holding out to him, awaiting his reply. They smell good and they have been well cared for. It’s easy to imagine Ferdinand doing everything to get them to Embarr in the best possible condition. He’s a perfectionist and Hubert can also see how much he cares about the success of that proposal.

And in any case,  _ what answer could he give? _ Does he have the same feelings for him?

The answer is as simple as it’s easy to accept, almost taken for granted because of the countless afternoons spent together and for their complicity as counselors to the Empress Edelgard - it’s no coincidence that some people have begun to call them  _ "The Two Jewels". _

Given his personality, Hubert never really stopped to analyze those feelings, which were probably there since the war and the formation of the Black Eagle Strike Force.

It was always enough for him to have Ferdinand next to him to feel satisfied, but if the latter wanted more and gave a precise name to all that... Hubert wouldn’t have pulled back.

Carefully he untie the velvet ribbon, dividing the two flowers under Ferdinand's hesitant gaze.

«The traditions. Do you not think they are outdated?» he asks calmly, looking for the eyes of his companion, who twisted his face in a grimace.

«Traditions are  _ never _ outdated, Hubert» he replies confidently, «and I personally like well-made and well-considered things».

Hubert snorts with his nose, finally handing him one of the two amaryllis.

«This is my answer» he announces seriously, but with a relaxed expression.

«Are you sure... that you want to accept?» Ferdinand asks after a moment of hesitation, taking up the flower again with his slightly shaking hand. He always wears his usual gloves, but Hubert is sure that his hands are cold for tension.

«And are you sure that I will bear your  _ traditional courtship _ for  _ three months _ without taking the initiative?» he retorts with an half-grin, to which Ferdinand replies by puffing and shaking his head with renewed lightness.

«What can I do about it? I like you the way you are, Hubie. With or without the traditions» he admits, placing the amaryllis on the table to lean forward a little and grasp Hubert's hand, which immediately returns the hold.

He would never have been a romantic guy like Ferdinand, nor would he have let himself go to blatant love declarations - he had never even considered being able to fall in love with someone other than Lady Edelgard - but he’s well aware that his companion would never look for anything more from him.

«I know» he replies, leaving to his hand the task of transmitting to Ferdinand the feelings he could never have expressed aloud.


End file.
